Bounty Quest
s are special quests in which the player must hunt down an outlaw and then hand them in for a reward (normally Doploons). Players can start s by reading a wanted notice and clicking the link at the bottom of a poster, this will, if your level is high enough, add a new quest to your quest log. Wanted notices are found in most Militia's and other locations (Consult the lists below for precise locations). Once you have the quest you must find the wanted monster, defeat it in battle, and turn it in to the NPC at the relevant location. If you find two or more bounties in a single mob group they will not all be captured, rather one will be captured even if it shows multiple in the loot window. Wanted Monsters reappear without having to wait for a monster group to be defeated: as soon as they are available, they reappear in a group of monsters, and will take the place of an already existing group. Wanted Monsters automatically reappear if they are defeated without being captured (if the associated quest is not ongoing, they are not added as followers and are therefore viewed as not captured). Wanted Monsters are systematically viewed as group leaders and are always visible on the map without having to consult the entire composition of the group of monsters. Wanted Monsters respawn after a partially random duration (the duration changes after each respawn, spanning from 50% to 150% of the current respawn time, which is around 6~16 hours). Total Doploons currently obtainable from doing all s: 80340 (Click here for a breakdown) Total Ice Kamas currently obtainable from doing all Frigost Island s: 64 Total Alitons currently obtainable from doing all Alignment s: __TOC__ Astrub s * Pick up in the Astrub City Militia at 5,-19. * Return to Astrub Jail Guard in the Astrub City Militia at 5,-19, downstairs. * Total Doploons: 6060 Amakna s * Pick up in the Amakna Castle Militia at 5,-6. * Return to Maeve Lightdance in the Amakna Castle Militia at 5,-6, downstairs. * Total Doploons: 15000 Vigilante Base s : To access Vigilante Base, you must have completed the quest Protect and Scourge. * Pick up in the Vigilante Base at 4,4. * Return to Cold Turnkey in the Vigilante Base at 4,4. * Total Doploons: 3780 Ohwymi s * Pick up in the Sarakech Port Inn at 15,-57. * Return to Talky Walker in the Sarakech Port Militia at 15,-56. * Total Doploons: 5280 Abyss s * Pick up in Submerged City at 23,26. * Return to Walter Worde in Submerged City at 23,26. * Total Doploons: 6120 Divine Dimensions s Ecaflipus s * Pick up in Elevation Stones at -1,-6. * Return to Colonel's Krosmoglob in the Dimensional Voyagers' Tower at -22,-24. * Total Doploons: Enurado s * Pick up in Crucible of Fortunes at -1,-1. * Return to Colonel's Krosmoglob in the Dimensional Voyagers' Tower at -22,-24. * Total Doploons: 4080 Srambad s * Pick up in Shrouded Canals at 2,2. * Return to Colonel's Krosmoglob in the Dimensional Voyagers' Tower at -22,-24. * Total Doploons: 4800 Xelorium s * Pick up in Gonebyways at 1,6. * Return to Colonel's Krosmoglob in the Dimensional Voyagers' Tower at -22,-24. * Total Doploons: 4560 Frigost Island s Total Doploons: 28620 Total Ice Kamas: 64 Frigost Village s * Pick up in the Frigost Village Militia at -76,-42. * Return to Peter S. Hilton in the Frigost Village Militia at -76,-42. * Total Doploons: 9420 * Total Ice Kamas: 18 Snowbound Village s : To be able to pick up the wanted quests, you must have started the quest Pocket Money. * Pick up in the Snowbound Village Militia at -75,-74. * Return to Baka Laive in the Snowbound Village Militia at -75,-74. * Total Doploons: 6960 * Total Ice Kamas: 16 Frigost 3 s : To be able to pick up the wanted quests, you must have started the quest The Whitewalkers. * Pick up in the Entrance to Harebourg's Castle Militia at -68,-76. * Return to Wes of Tubsterville in the Entrance to Harebourg's Castle at -68,-76. * Total Doploons: 12240 * Total Ice Kamas: 30 Alignment s * Pick up in the Bonta Militia at -33,-56 or Brakmar Militia at -26,36. * Return to Fairy Valentine in the Bonta Militia at -33,-56 or Lobo Tommy in the Brakmar Militia at -26,36. * Total Alitons: Unavailable s Notes ; Doploon reward breakdown by level Category:Quest Category:Bounty Quest